Aim 1.Provide standard Reverse Phase Protein Arrays (RPPA) from AMI patients to program project investigators. Different array types to include: [unreadable] Screening, test and validation arrays from AML patients at diagnosis [unreadable] Paired diagnosis relapse arrays [unreadable] Paired blood and marrow specimens. [unreadable] Stem cells Aim 2. Provide support to validate antibodies for specificity for use in RPPA and define optimal conditions for their use in RPPA. Aim 3. Provide custom RPPA arrays for program project investigators to test the effects of: [unreadable] Stroma and mesenchymal stem cells on protein expression and activation states. [unreadable] Effect of novel agents, including drugs, RNAi, microRNA etc on protein expression and activation states. Aim 4. Provide HTA arrays for transcriptional profiling. Different array types to include: [unreadable] Screening, test and validation arrays from AML patients at diagnosis [unreadable] Paired diagnosis relapse arrays [unreadable] Paired blood and marrow specimens. Aim 5.Assist with data acquisition and analysis from the arrays.